User talk:Jeffiscool666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeffiscool666 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 00:32, February 21, 2012 You have been kicked from chat because your connection was causing you to rapidly join and leave chat, flooding it with messages about you leaving/joining. To have this kick removed, please contact an admin when your connection is stable. ClericofMadness 00:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 04:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 04:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban I banned you for 5 minutes for: '''join flooding. '''Please come back on chat when your connection is fixed or use a different browser. You're unbanned, you can get back on chat now. It's KOROMO! 03:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ObliterationoftheSelf kicked you for flooding again. I reccomend trying a different browser. It's KOROMO! 04:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Yeah, don't think of venting like that here again. Banned for a week three days. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 04:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey You forgot updating the Article Listing with your new story, so I did it for you. Hope you don't mind. PsyBox 18:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 19:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC)